Energy Circle Combat
The ability to use energetic circles in combat. Sub-power of Magic. Also Called *Alchemical/Transmutation Circle Combat *Chakra Summoning Circle Combat *Formulated/Magic/Spell Circle Combat Capabilities The users of this power have access to a variety of abilities that can be used in combat through the use of magical circles. For magical purposes the circles carry different incantations and runes that release arcane energies in different shapes and forms. The magic circles also protects those who stand within from demons and spirits. A variation, magic squares, is used for creating magic and summoning spirits. For scientific purposes, the circles can better transmute materials and elements and focus them for alchemical techniques. Associations *Alchemy *Distance Manipulation Between constructed circles *Effect Field Projection *Elemental Combat *Energy Manipulation *Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation *Force-Field Generation *Inscription Casting *Location Swapping *Magic **Magic Combat **Magic Creation **Magical Energy Manipulation *Mana Manipulation *Paper Charm Magic *Personal Domain *Remote Teleportation *Ritual Empowerment *Symbol Magic *Summoning *Territory Creation Limitations *May have to prepare the circles beforehand. *Power may be dependent on the size of the circle. *If broken, the circle's power may cease. Known Users Gallery File:Rendanshu.gif|May Chang (Fullmetal Alchemist) drew circle in combat. File:Syura_using_Shambhala.png|Syura (Akame Ga Kill!) using his Teigu Dimension Formation: Shambhala to create a trigram circle that teleports anything within it. File:Charmacster_Magic_Symbol.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10) File:Ladylee's_Core_Room.png|Magicians (A Certain Magical Index) usually uses Magic Arrays to cast their spells, Ladylee attempting to cast a powerful one using the Earth denizens to power them. Mephisto Explodium LoliRock.png|Mephisto (Lolirock) Stange_Circle.jpg|Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) Sebastian_Druid_(Earth-616)_from_Avengers_World_Vol_1_12_0001.jpg|Sebastian Druid/Doctor Druid (Marvel Comics) File:Anthony_Druid_(Earth-616)_from_Squadron_Supreme_Vol_4_4_001.png|Anthony Druid/Doctor Druid (Marvel Comics) File:Ancient_One_spell.jpg|Yao/Ancient One (Marvel Comics) File:Megusuno's_Circle.png|Uzume Megusuno's (Medaka Box) summoning circle, which she uses to make others believe she can summon Cerberus from hell. File:Summoning Technique.jpg|Ninjas (Naruto) often use seals to help them someway in combat, usually by summoning animal comrades and unlocking sealed weapons. File:Orochimaru_(Naruto)_Reanimation_Jutsu_sacrifice.gif|Orochimaru (Naruto) using the Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation/Impure World Reincarnation, which requires a more intricate circle seal formula. File:Kabuto_Demonstrates_Edo_Tensei.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) using the Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation/Impure World Reincarnation, which requires a more intricate circle seal formula. File:Neji Hyuga (Naruto) Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.jpg|Neji Hyūga (Naruto) using Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms to strike down the opponents within the envisioned trigram circle. File:Princess_Lucia_Summoning_Morning_Star.png|Lucia (Princess Lucia) summoning the Morning Star meteor via her magic circles. File:Lucia_Summons_Fire.png|Lucia (Princess Lucia) uses a magic circle to summon a pillar of explosive flames. File:Beelze_Summoning_the_Gates_of_Hell.png|Beelze (Princess Lucia) summoning the Gates of Hell via a magic circle, which provides tremendous defense. File:Youjutsu_Engokujin.png|Huang Ling Ling (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) using Ayashi Art: Fire Hell Circle to generate explosive flames, destroying anything caught within, including herself. File:Weiss_Schnee_(RWBY)_speed.gif|Weiss Schnee (RWBY)... File:Weiss_Schnee_(RWBY)_vs._Lancers.gif|... demonstrates. File:Zant_Twilight_Change.jpg|Zant (The Legend of Zelda) forming a twilight circle formation to teleport another location to the battle arena. File:Curse_of_the_Hexagram_Binds_Osiris.png|Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using the Curse of the Hexagram to bind Osiris in a magic circle, weakening it for just one turn. File:The_Barrier_of_Orichalcos.png|Dartz (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using the Barrier of Orichalcos, Deuteros and Tritos to create multiple magic circles barrier to bolster his army's strength. Elsa_H.png|Elsa (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Summoning Category:Creation Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries